Love You Better
by ellethearrogant
Summary: Ed and Envy were secret lovers disguised as friends until Ed started dating Rose and broke things off. But how long can Ed keep denying what he really wants? AU EdxEnvy
1. Junior Year

Hey guys! I had the first chapter of this story up about a week ago and took it down. But I decided to repost it and continue working on it because I just love this couple! The title refers to the Neon Hitch song Love U Betta. Well that's the clean version anyway. I thought I would make the title of this story more grammatically correct, so I could use it. Please, please review guys! It's really encouraging when I read them.

Important: Read the story background. Also, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. That is all.

Story Background: Ed and Envy became friends in eighth grade, when Envy and his family moved into town. In tenth grade, Envy fell in love with Ed and managed to seduce him into a sexual relationship that was kept secret from everyone they knew. When Rose started showing signs of affection for Ed, he broke it off with Envy and began dating Rose since Ed thinks that more people would approve of this relationship.

Chapter 1-

Envy Moretti, an androgynous looking teen with long, emerald green hair and violet eyes walked down the halls of Haden Cooper High School. For the first time in his life, Envy was early to school. This allowed him to walk slowly down the halls instead of his usual sprint to class. His little brother Pride was sick, and his coughing forced Envy to lay awake for half of the night. Not only that, but his twin sister Sloth forced him to wake up early so she could talk to a teacher about some assignment. Since they drove to school together, he had to oblige. Envy was tired, and it was only the second week of his junior year.

His class schedule looked something like: AP Chemistry, AP English, Pre-calculus, AP U.S. History, Study Hall, and Physics. Normally, Envy would not have dreamed about taking these types of classes. Sure, he was smart, but he was also lazy.

Unfortunately, the reason Envy decided to sign up for these challenging classes was because a certain blonde always took the difficult classes. And if he wanted to have classes with this blonde, he would have to sign up for the higher level classes himself. The plan worked as Envy had three classes with his blonde: AP Chemistry, AP English, and AP U.S History.

Edward Elric. The boy Envy put so much hard work into being in classes with.

Envy was never particularly nice to anyone except Ed. He was sarcastic and there weren't a lot of people he wanted to be friends with.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Envy rounded the corner of HCHS just to stop in his tracks. Edward was at his locker with two other kids in their first period AP Chemistry class: Roy and Winry.

"Great, can't exactly have Winry spot me" Envy thought.

Winry had a strong dislike for Envy after he stopped being friends with Ed over the summer. Winry just assumed Envy was a serious asshole to Ed. If only she knew the actual reason. Winry was also a violent person to people she didn't like. If she spotted him, he would most likely have something thrown at his head.

Envy decided to go back around the corner with his bookbag.

"What are you doing you weirdo?" asked a voice with a slight Asian accent. Envy turned around to see his friend Ling approaching him.

"Just trying to avoid Chibi's awkward glance and anything that bitch decides to throw at my face."

Oh yeah one other thing: Ed was short. Like really short. At 4' 11'', he looked like he was still stuck in eighth grade.

Ling seemed to understand as he nodded. "Yeah I wouldn't want to be on Winry's bad side either." Envy yelled his response, "WELL YOU'RE LUCKY THAT YOU AREN'T."

This triggered a response from Envy's fraternal twin as she approached. "Envy, I can hear your voice all the way down the hall." The voice seemed calm and almost void of emotion.

Envy decided to be more polite to his sister than to his friend. "Hey Sloth, what did Mr. Armstrong say about your paper?"

"He told me it was almost perfect. I could practically see a sparkle next to his eyebrow. He also said that you should start on it since it's due in two days"

Mr. Armstrong clearly knew that Envy had yet to start on the paper.

"Come on Sloth, you know I don't start papers until the night before," Envy said with a slight pout. He really did not seem eager to start his lame AP English paper.

Ling decided that now was the time to interject. "It's amazing that you are actually passing AP English." Ling started laughing but was soon silenced by a glare from Envy.

"As much as I'd like to keep talking about AP English, I have to go suffer through another chem lecture. See you guys at lunch." And with that, the three decided to part ways before the first bell started to ring.

Envy entered AP Chemistry and sat in the back at a lab station. He watched as Edward entered with Roy and Winry behind him. As usual, they all decided to sit at a lab station together. Envy wished that Ling or Sloth were in his class. Ever since he stopped talking to Ed, he stopped talking to Roy and Winry as well.

The talking died down as the teacher started talking. Mr. Tucker decided to say something that elicited a simultaneous grown from all of the chemistry students. "For the past few weeks I've only been lecturing. Today will be the first laboratory, and I will be assigning lab partners."

The students of Mr. Tucker's AP Chemistry class seemed to be on the edge of their seats. They were going to be assigned a person that they would have to sit next to and spend the rest of the semester with.

Most of the students had one or two people in mind that they would want to work with. However, one student in the class seemed eager to be assigned to any student except one.

"_I don't care who I work with. I just don't want to sit next to Envy for the rest of the semester_," thought Edward gloomily.

"Please come to the front of the room until I assign you your lab stations."

The class slowly walked up to the front of the room and waited for their assigned seat.

Mr. Tucker paused for several seconds to create more tension among the students. One would probably expect a drum roll or something.

"Riza Hawkeye is with Jean Havoc"

Riza groaned as Havoc seemed to do some sort of thumbs up to his friends standing around him. Both students walked together to the lab station at the back of the class.

"That seems like Havoc's dream come true," snickered Roy as he lowered his thumb.

Edward seemed to agree with Roy. "Yeah well I just hope I end up with you or Winry." He didn't want the awkward tension of being partnered with Envy.

Roy decided to bring up what Ed had been avoiding for several weeks. "Are you and Envy still not talking? You still won't tell us what he did exactly."

Ed sighed and looked down. "It doesn't matter. We aren't friends anymore."

Roy made a defeated sound. "That's such a shame. I liked hanging out with him and Ling. Not to mention his sister Sloth is quite a babe."

"YOU IDIOT! STOP BEING SUCH A MANWHORE." Edward's first seemed to come out of nowhere as it collided with Roy's chin.

"OUCH EDWARD YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PUNCH ME SO HARD."

Mr. Tucker coughed during the awkward silence that directly ensued. "Now if I can continue, boys?"

Mr. Tucker seemed to be pretty far down the list. Edward, Roy and Winry were all still waiting for their names to be called.

"Edward Elric is with Winry Rockbell."

Edward let out a mental cheer as he realized he didn't have to be partnered up with Envy.

"Yes I got the smartest guy in the class. We are going to rock chemistry this year!" Winry said as she marched towards their lab station.

Mr. Tucker raised an eyebrow before reading the last pair on the list.

"Roy Mustang is with Envy Moretti"

Roy let out a sigh of relief. Envy was supposed to be one of the top students as well, which was good, considering Mustang didn't do too well in science classes. He was only taking AP Chemistry because his parents forced him to.

"Hey Envy, I haven't talked to you in awhile!" Roy said with a small, but genuine smile.

Envy accidently said something that drew Roy's attention. "Yeah not since last May."

Roy looked at Envy and decided to pry. "So, what happened over the summer? You and Ed were hanging out everyday. Now, you guys don't even look at each other."

"It doesn't matter. It was all my fault apparently". Envy started walking back towards the lab station with Roy right behind him.

Roy sat next to Envy and began thinking. _Ed and Envy had been friends for three years. How do two people go from being best friends to practically enemies? _

Mr. Tucker passed around the instructions for their first (and most simple) chemistry lab.

"The first experiment involves heating up Magnesium Nitride in water to produce Magnesium Oxide and Ammonia. Great so we're going to be releasing ammonia into the air." Envy read the instructions with his own sarcastic twist on the end.

Roy snickered into his hand as Mr. Tucker walked by.

"Mr. Moretti, the amount of ammonia that will be released is too minimal to be even remotely dangerous. Get to work."

Envy looked at the chemical equation and expertly balanced it while Roy put the beaker of water on the Bunsen burner and dropped the Magnesium Nitride in.

Mg3N2 + 3H2O - 3MgO + 2NH3

"So I guess were supposed to heat up the Magnesium Nitride and determine the percent yield of Magnesium Oxide. If were starting with 2.0 grams of Magnesium Nitride, that's 2/101 so 0.0198 moles of Magnesium Nitride. Multiply that by three and then multiple by the molar mass of Magnesium Oxide. Our theoretical yield is 2.4 grams of Magnesium Oxide." Envy proudly looked over his work.

Roy's eyes looked like moving spirals. He was clearly confused. He shook his head. "How did you know how to do all of that?" he asked.

"It's what Mr. Tucker has been going over for the last two weeks." Envy rolled his eyes when he knew Roy couldn't see. _This would be a lot less annoying if I was partnered with Ed._ He thought.

Roy rubbed the back of his head in light embarrassment. "Maybe I should be paying more attention." He gave out a nervous laugh.

"It's okay. I can help you out with chemistry if you want." Envy offered.

"That would be awesome. You know we all miss hanging out with you Envy." Roy didn't seem to notice Envy flinch.

Envy decided to change the subject. "Our product seems to be done. Let's see how much we have." Envy took out the prongs and reached into the beaker for their "product". He set it on a paper towel to let it cool off.

Roy suddenly felt the need to contribute something to the group. "Okay, so now we just need to measure how much we have. I can do that." He got up and took the Magnesium Oxide product to the scale in order to weigh it. When he got to the front of the room, he saw Ed at the scale.

"Hey Ed," Roy beamed.

"Mustang," Ed acknowledged with a nod.

"How's being Winry's partner?"

Ed groaned. "She makes me do everything. If I ask her to do any part of the lab, she threatens to throw a book at my head." Ed then weighed out his sample. "Okay I got 2.24 grams. That's not bad." Ed used his calculator to determine the percent yield of his product. "93.3% yield. That means minimal errors." Ed gave his product an approving nod.

Roy rolled his eyes at Edward's bragging and weighed his product. "2.35 grams. Is that good?" Roy asked, oblivious to all things that were related to chemistry.

"Of course it's good. How did you get a higher yield than I did?" asked Ed, clearly annoying at his friend's result.

"Well I am partnered with Envy. Maybe there's someone who is actually more intelligent than you Ed." Roy chuckled, knowing that his comment would get to Ed.

"He is not smarter than me. I just have Winry as a partner," Ed explained, trying to come up with an excuse as to why his product was not as good.

Roy decided to say one last thing before he made his way back to his lab station. "As if I'm any better. You should really try talking things through with Envy. He's actually a pretty decent guy, and it would be nice to have him around again."

The rest of the day seemed pretty uneventful. In AP English, Mr. Armstrong made sure the class knew of the paper due within the next few days. He felt as though showing them his muscles would make them want to work on the paper. How very wrong he was.

In AP U.S. History, Mr. Hughes decided to talk about a group project and that the class would get their assigned groups the next day. Envy sat with Ling and Sloth while Edward sat with Roy and Winry. It was the only class that all six students had together.

The last bell rang, and Ling ran off to catch his bus. "I wonder what mom is going to make for dinner," Sloth pondered with her finger on her chin. "Probably soup AGAIN. I wish Pride would get over his mono. How long does mono last anyway?" Envy groaned. He was not happy about their dining choices over the last few weeks. Their little brother Pride had a fever, a sore throat and could barely get out of bed.

The pair continued walking towards their lockers. Envy kept complaining to Sloth about Pride's mono but failed to realize where he was walking. He bumped into someone and ended up knocking them over. Envy hastily began apologizing until he realized whom he had bumped into.

Rose sat on the floor staring up at Envy. She gave him a soft smile before she told him that it was okay.

Edward came running towards them and stopped to help Rose get off of the ground.

"Are you alright, Rose?" Ed asked, being the gentleman he was.

"I'm alright. I just need to watch where I'm going," Rose chuckled with her arm behind her head.

"Stop bumping into my girlfriend, palm tree." Edward's words cut through Envy. Envy hated when Ed called him that.

"Well maybe you should tell your girlfriend to look in front of her where she's walking O'CHIBI-SAN." Envy ignored the fact that he had just been doing the same thing as Rose.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE HAS TO CLIMB A LADDER TO KISS HIS GIRLFRIEND?"

Envy started laughing at Ed's rant. Everyone else was wondering how Ed came to that conclusion.

"Stop laughing you idiot!" Ed glared.

Sloth decided it was time to interrupt before anyone got hurt. "Okay guys, break it up. Envy and I need to get home to check on our brother."

Ed scoffed before he took off down the hall with Rose.

"That wasn't even a good excuse, Sloth. Pride gets enough babying from mom," Envy pointed out.

"Yeah but he doesn't know that. I don't know all of the details, but am I the only person who knows what actually went on between you two?"


	2. Not a Girl

Flashback time YAY! Also, I made this chapter longer and made a few corrections. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

_Envy woke up and put his favorite skinny jeans and black tank top. He tied his long green hair into a high ponytail. He pulled a white, quarter-zip jacket over his tank top. Envy glanced at himself in the mirror, making sure he looked all right. He had a few wispy pieces that fell out of his ponytail, but he liked the way it looked. When he got downstairs, Sloth and Pride were already at the breakfast table._

"_You ready for the first day of eight grade, En?" Pride gleamed, taking a bite of his cereal._

"_No, but then again I don't have a choice."_

"_Maybe people will think I'm cool since I have two siblings in eighth grade!"_

"_Pride, you have no trouble making friends anyway. Envy on the other hand…" Sloth trailed off while Pride snickered._

"_I HAVE friends. There are just not a lot of people I can tolerate."_

_Their father Greed then entered the kitchen. "Okay brats, time to go to school. I'm taking you the first day, but then you're riding the bus."_

"_Wow, what a caring father." Envy rolled his eyes._

"_I don't remember asking for your opinion, dear son. Also, you look more girlish than you usually do. And that's saying something." Greed said snidely. It was clear that he wasn't a loving father figure._

_Envy had to fight back all the rude remarks he desperately wanted to make. But in the end, his father usually won and then he would be grounded for the week._

_By the time Envy and Sloth got to their homeroom, class was about to start. They ran in as the bell rang._

"_Welcome, glad to see you could make it. Please, have a seat." The woman spoke these words cold and sarcastically. She was blonde and appeared to be in her late thirties._

_Envy walked over and sat next to a boy with a black ponytail while Sloth walked over, sitting next to a blonde girl with blue eyes and a girl with brown hair and pink bangs._

"_Hello, class. My name is Ms. Armstrong. This is your homeroom and social studies class. You can always come to me with questions, but do not do anything to annoy me. Or you will regret it. Onto the lesson."_

_Envy felt a finger poke in his side. He turned to see the black-haired kid waving at him._

"_Psst. My name is Ling! Are you new this year?"_

"_Yeah, my name is Envy. I moved here from Denver over the summer." Envy then heard a voice from behind him._

"_Denver, you say? What's that like?"_

_Envy turned around to see a pair of big golden eyes starting back at him. The boy's long golden blonde hair was tied back in a braid and his bangs stuck out in the front._

"_Well for one it's not so damn humid like it is here. There are a lot of mountains, so my family went skiing every winter."_

"_Wow, I've never been skiing. That sounds like a lot of fun. I'm Edward by the way!"_

"_It's nice to meet you." Envy replied, before thinking. And then he realized. 'I never say that to people' he thought._

_Ms. Armstrong decided to interrupt their little conversation. "Boys, unless there's something you need to inform the entire class, please wait until I'm done teaching." _

_On the other side of the room, Sloth was introducing herself to the two girls she was sitting by._

"_Wow, you have pretty hair! My name is Rose. I was new last year."_

"_Thank you. I like your hair too. I love the way you dye your bangs." Sloth complimented Rose on her light pink bangs._

"_Oh, you like it? I started dyeing it this way a few months ago and decided that I like the way it looks. Is that your sister you came in with? She's gorgeous! We should invite her to eat with us."_

_Sloth started snickering and quickly slapped her hand to her mouth. "No, that's actually my brother. We just moved her from Denver."_

_Rose's eyes widened. "Oh! I'm sorry. I guess it was the long hair. He also seemed to find the other two guys in the class with long hair too." Rose said referring to Ling and Ed._

_A new voice entered the conversation. "I still don't know why Ed grew his hair out so long. I think it's because his dad wears it long as well. I'm Winry by the way." Winry tucked her long blonde hair behind her ear._

"_I'm not sure why Envy wears his hair long. Our father's hair is short. But it suits him. And sometimes he'll even let me brush it. That doesn't happen often though." Sloth giggled._

_After class was over, Ed and Ling invited Envy to sit with them at lunch. When they got to the lunchroom, they sat down at a table with a black-haired boy named Roy. After twenty minutes, the four of them looked like the best of friends. Lunch ended, and Envy found himself walking to his next class with Ed._

"_You know I think Roy is crushing on you. He kept giving you the Roy Mustang grin he gives whenever he's talking to someone he likes." _

_All of a sudden, Envy realized that he never told them he was a guy. He suddenly felt very annoyed. He hated when people mistake him for a girl. Mainly because it happened a lot more than it should._

_Envy seemed to grow distant. "Ed, I'm a boy. Please tell Mustang so there's no further confusion."_

_Ed's cheeks were tinted a light pink. "Oh okay. Sorry I didn't realize it right away. I mean I knew that I was just…." Ed rambled on._

_Envy sighed. "It's okay. It actually happens a lot. Don't worry about it." He forced a smile. "Let's get to English."_

_Ed smiled back, and they seemed to forget all about the misunderstanding. "Race you there!"_

* * *

After kissing Rose goodbye, Ed walked over to his brother's locker. Al was a freshman at Haden Cooper. He had dark blonde hair and gold-grey eyes. He looked similar to Ed, but had short hair.

"Hey brother, how was your day?" Al had a smile on his face. He was definitely the happier of the two.

"It was okay. We got our lab partners in chem, and we're supposed to start on some group project in history tomorrow. Nothing too exciting though, how was yours?"

"It was awesome. We finally finished our first painting in art class. I'm bringing it home tomorrow, I hope you guys like it!" While Ed was better at math and science, Al had a knack for art.

Ed couldn't help but smile. His brother had enough happiness and enthusiasm for the both of them.

"I'm sure dad and I will love it, Al."

"It's too bad that Pride is still out of school for mono. He did say he was starting to feel better though!" Pride was one of Al's best friends. And Envy's brother; a fact that Ed suddenly remembered. Pride was a freshman, like Al. However, he had skipped a grade and looked very young for his age.

"Yeah that's too bad. Just don't go over there until he's better. You'll end up giving it to me and dad."

"Dad had it when he was a teenager. And I think you only get it once! Or something like that. I forgot what Wrath said exactly." Al was friends with Wrath, who so happened to be Envy and Pride's cousin.

"Brother, how come Envy stopped coming over?" Al furrowed his brow. He had been trying to give his brother some space, since he knew they had some sort of falling out. Ed always changed the subject whenever Al tried to ask him about what happened.

"I told you Al. We just stopped being friends. It happens to everyone."

"Yeah but you never told dad and I what actually happened. Plus, you guys got along so well. And Envy actually talked to us, and he helped me make dinner! I like Rose, but she hasn't spoken more than two words to me or dad."

Ed had a light blush on his cheeks. "Jeez Al you act like I was dating him or something."

Al smiled. "For awhile, dad and I kind of thought you were. I mean, you guys saw each other every other day."

Ed turned red and started stuttering. "N-no Al. You have it all wrong. We were just friends. I like girls. Like Rose. Did you and dad seriously talk about that?"

Al started laughing. "Well we would just joke about it since you and Envy spent all your time together." And with that, Al took off down the hall with a very defensive Ed.

* * *

"Everyone at school thinks I'm some nerd because I'm forced to take smart classes, and then I get good grades because I pay attention during class." Envy was complaining to his sister Sloth at the kitchen table. His feet were propped up on the table while his two hands were supporting his head. Sloth was sipping on some herbal tea.

"No one is making you take those classes. And people don't think you're a nerd. They just think you're smart because Falman-sensei always announced the top 5 test scores in his AP European History class last year. And you were always up there with Ed." Sloth was always the more reasonable twin.

Envy scoffed, "Well still, Falman-sensei didn't have to announce that to everyone. Isn't there some kind of student confidentiality code?"

Sloth laughed, "I guess he thought it would give the other students motivation to work harder. Plus, Edward likes people thinking that he's smart."

"He's just a cocky little chibi. Ever since AP Euro, the good grades have been tarnishing my image."

"You mean your attempt at a badass image? Remember when you pierced your…." Before Sloth could continue, Pride ran in.

"Brother, sister! I'm finally feeling better, can you believe it?"

"Well considering you just _ran_ in here, smiling." Envy rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him, I'm glad you're feeling better." Sloth smiled at Pride.

"Thanks, sis. And the doctor says I'm not contagious anymore! I'll be at Al's house. Bye!" And with that, Pride ran out the door.

"That kid's too chipper for his own good." Envy scowled.

"Well he is best friends with Alphonse Elric. Neither of them have a mean bone in their body. And then there's Wrath. Who is too much like you in my opinion." Sloth put her hand on her chin.

"And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Envy growled.

"It means that both of you need to lighten up and be happy for once." Sloth was interrupted when Envy got up and started walking out.

"Whatever, Sloth." And with that, Envy was gone leaving Sloth alone at the table sipping her tea.

After running up the stairs, Envy headed towards the bathroom. His contacts were starting to dry out. He brushed his teeth and removed his contacts. He then put on his thick, black-rimmed glasses. He rarely wore his glasses outside of his house. When he got back to his bedroom, he stripped down to boxers and put on a big T-shirt; what he usually slept in. He then decided to log on to his gmail and gchat.

He usually just got on to check his email, but Ling insisted on bugging him.

PrinceLing: What's up my man?

Greenhairdon'tcare: Not much, trying to decide whether it's worth it to start on the AP English paper

PrinceLing: If you weren't such a slacker, you would already be done with it. Like me!

Greenhairdon'tcare: Give me one reason why I shouldn't sign off right now.

PrinceLing: Wait, no I was just kidding….Anyway, I was talking to Winry, who is on homecoming committee and she told me about this mixer thing they're doing in three weeks. It's going to be a date mixer, and I was wondering if maybe Sloth would want to go with me?

Greenhairdon'tcare: …..why are you asking me? Ask her yourself

PrinceLing: I'm too nervous. Just ask her if she's interested in even going to it. Please PLEASE. Best friend?

Greenhairdon'tcare: AUHHH…fine

PrinceLing: Yay! You make me a happy ling!

Greenhairdon'tcare: sometimes, I dislike you

PrinceLing: :)

Envy noticed another person signing on. He was surprised Ed had never blocked him. Although he was the one who had the right to block Ed after what happened. He didn't want to though. Envy was surprised when he received a message from this person.

GoldenElric: Hey En, sorry to bother you but I had a question.

Greenhairdon'tcare: Hey uhh what is it?

GoldenElric: Winry just told us about some mixer the homecoming committee is going to announce tomorrow. Roy has been bugging me for hours to ask you about Sloth. He wants you to ask her what she thinks of him. He's planning on asking her.

Greenhairdon'tcare: No.

GoldenElric: Okay….

Envy didn't care that he was being curt with Ed. He definitely didn't owe him any favors. Plus, Ed was only talking to him because Roy made him. He decided to sign off and go to bed instead of talking to Sloth about the mixer thing. She was probably asleep by now anyway.


	3. Stuck Together

Rating may go up, depending on how well I can write certain scenes XD but for now it's going to be pretty tame.

Please review!

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 3

_Ed met up with Roy and Ling after school by the Sonic. They usually didn't get food, but they met here every day to hang out. I mean, what else do you do for fun in eighth grade. _

"_So what do you think of that new kid, Ed?" Roy asked._

"_Who Envy? He's pretty awesome! We talked through English class, and I learned a lot about Colorado." Ed said with a smile._

"_Yeah I've been thinking about how cute…. wait did you say he?" Roy looked very confused._

"_By he I mean Envy. Envy is a guy." After Ed said this, Roy paled._

"_I-I knew that. I was referring to the other new kid. Get it figured out Elric," Roy stammered, failing to attempt at covering up his mistake._

_Ling was too busy laughing his ass off to say anything. He finally calmed down to speak. "Haha Mustang, you're such a hahahaha FOOL!" Ling clutched his sides._

_After seeing Ling's reaction, Ed didn't want to admit that he too had made the same mistake. 'I guess Ling is smarter than he looks' Ed thought._

_Roy decided to find an excuse to leave, so he would stop being made fun of. "I need a milkshake."_

* * *

"Ed, Ed wake up! We're going to be late!"

Ed opened his eyes groggily. Last night was terrible. He stayed up half the night dealing with Roy's incessant rant on how he _had_ to go with Sloth to the mixer. He was also listening to Winry complain about how she _wanted_ to ask Ling, but that it would be weird since he's Envy's best friend. In conclusion, Ed got a total of two hours of sleep.

"What?" This was apparently the only word Ed could muster.

"I think you slept through your alarm! And I was too busy eating a nutella muffin! Have you tried those? Anyway, school starts in fifteen minutes!"

Ed jumped out of bed. "Okay, okay I'm up! Where's the nutella muffin?"

"No time, just get dressed!" Al exclaimed before running downstairs.

Ed let out a frustrated groan. "Why did I have to lose all that sleep? I already have a date to the mixer."

The mixer. That damn mixer was the reason Ed felt his eyes burning from sleep loss. He threw on a random pair of pants and T-shirt, and then grabbed his backpack, car keys, and Al's arm before running out to the car.

Ed bolted into AP Chem, dropping several papers along the way. He attracted the attention of the entire class, seeing as they would rather stare at an embarrassed student than work on their lab reports. Who wouldn't?

"Nice of you to show up Mr. Elric." Tucker-sensei was looking up from his book with a bored expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, sensei. I overslept." Ed's face was pink from the stares of his classmates.

"Save the excuses, I don't care. Your lab partner Winry is excused for a homecoming committee meeting. Were spending the class period working on the lab write-ups from yesterday's lab. You can work by yourself or with another group."

"Thank you sensei, it won't happen again." Ed gave a respective bow. He shuffled his way over to his lab station and took out his lab report. All he had was the data, and he needed to answer a long list of questions to write the lab report. First, he needed an introduction, a data chart, a discussion section, and then a conclusion. It seemed simple enough.

Across the classroom, Envy was flying through his lab report with ease. He had already finished his introduction and was halfway through the discussion section of the lab report. He _would_ be farther along if he didn't have to stop and answer Roy's questions every five seconds.

"So…how is the ammonia formed?" Roy asked his twentieth question of the day.

Envy could have sworn he had already asked that. "The hydrogen in the water reacts with the nitrogen in the magnesium nitride. This frees up the magnesium to react with the oxygen."

"Right. Right, of course. It makes so much sense." Roy mumbled as he scribbled down what Envy said word for word. Of course, Envy knew that Roy had no idea what he just said. Roy felt bad that he kept bothering Envy. He decided to walk over to the other side of the room to where Ed was.

"Elric. Did you talk to Envy about Sloth?"

"I tried, but I don't think he wants to talk to me. Let alone do a favor for one of my friends." Ed yawned and slumped over.

"You seem tired and irritated. What's up?" Roy asked in a serious voice.

"Well after I got off the phone with you at _2 AM_, Winry called me about asking Ling to the mixer, and I didn't get to sleep until 5. Not to mention, I think we had nutella muffins this morning and Al ate all of them." Edward said looking grim.

"Winry wants to go with Ling? That's interesting." Roy pondered. Then he grinned. "Well if everyone's already paired off, that means I'll go with Sloth."

"Yeah well even if you and Winry do end up going with Sloth and Ling, Envy will be in our group. They are his friends you know."

"This could be your chance to make up and be friends again. Plus, he might not even go anyway." Roy's logical side started to speak up.

Every time Envy was brought up, Ed felt the need to change the subject. Or get rid of Roy. "Why don't you go back over to where Envy is? I don't get work done with you over here."

Roy faked a dramatic hurt expression. "That hurts Ed. Why don't you just come over and work with both of us?"

Ed pointed to the other side of the room. "Oh wait, it looks like he's done working anyway."

Envy stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. He stapled his lab report, handed it in, and proceeded to sit in a desk and listen to his iPod.

"Aw damn and I still have a lot to do." Roy said.

The period ended with Roy copying Ed's conclusion off of his lab report and changing a few of the words around.

The rest of the day was normal until AP U.S. History rolled around. Everyone shuffled in room 202 and Mr. Hughes shut the door right after the bell rang.

"Hello class! I know you all have enjoyed learning about the history of my marriage to Gracia and our daughter Elicia." The entire class had to stop from rolling their eyes.

"But now we need to move on to the boring stuff. Since I have twenty students, I have posted a list of five different groups with four people in each group. You will each be assigned a country and will need to make a presentation about the past relations of your country to the United States. You can use your book and what you learn in class. If you use the Internet, cite your sources. And no Wikipedia!" Hughes kept talking, but none of the students continued to listen. They were all wondering about their group assignments. After the bell, the class rushed over to check out the posted list.

Group 1: France

Edward Elric

Envy Moretti

Winry Rockbell

Ling Yao

Group 2: Germany

Jean Havoc

Riza Hawkeye

Sloth Moretti

Roy Mustang

And the rest of the groups don't matter :)

After seeing whom they were assigned to, some of the thoughts around the class went like this:

Riza: _I'm with Havoc again? Someone up there hates me._

Havoc_: Score._

Roy: _I'm with Sloth? Maybe I won't need Ed's help after all._ –grins-

Ling: _Mustang better stop looking at Sloth that way_. –glares-

Sloth: _Ed's with Envy? This should be interesting. Why is Roy giving me that look?_

Ed: _Of course I'm with Envy. Why would I expect something else?_

Envy_: Oh joy, another reason for Ed to hate me._

Winry: _Wrenchwrenchwrenchwrench_

Ed walked down the hall with Winry, trying to ignore her violent aura. "I can't believe I forgot my wrench today. Of all the days!"

They decided to go sit at a table with Roy, Havoc, and Riza who were talking about their newly assigned history project.

"But seriously, World War II? We definitely have the easiest country. Germany has a huge history with the U.S," said Havoc.

Ling came over to where Ed and Winry sat. "Two words: Napoleon Bonaparte. We have France in the bag!" He didn't seem to notice Winry blushing as he sat next to her.

"You don't even know what he did besides the Louisiana Purchase," Ed accused.

"Well if he did that then he's definitely done more!" Ling said with some nervous laughter that ensued.

"Yup. We're screwed. Where's Envy? He should probably be a part of this group meeting." Ed asked.

Ling put his serious face on. "He went out to lunch with Sloth."

"And why didn't you go with them?" asked Winry, finally being a part of the conversation.

Ling's serious face vanished. "Cause I wanted to talk to you guys about Napoleon of course! He's really short, maybe you can relate, Ed!"

"I'M GOING TO PUNCH YOU" Edward shouted. Everyone was surprised when he didn't go on a short rant.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Winry smacked Ed and Ling with her lunch tray.

"Touchy, touchy." Ling said while rubbing his head.

Ed nodded toward Ling while rubbing his own head "Thank alchemy she left her wrench at home."

Meanwhile at lunch…

Envy and Sloth had decided to go to Chipotle and get some burritos (A/N: NOMZ). As they were munching on their burritos, Envy decided to bring up the mixer.

"Apparently, there's going to be some school mixer on October 28th. The homecoming committee going to announce it after 7th period." Envy explained.

"Hm, really? I'll probably just stay home. There's no one I want to go with." Sloth took a bite from her burrito.

"Aw how come? You could always go with Ling or someone. You know, just to have fun with friends." Envy was going to try for his friend, damnit. He started sipping on his water.

"I'll go with Ling if you go with Edward."

Envy spit his water out all over the table. "WHAT?"

Sloth lifted her dry burrito out from under the table. She anticipated Envy's reaction and hid her burrito under the table away from the incoming water. "You heard me."

"First of all, he's dating Rose. Second, he wouldn't go with me even if he wasn't dating Rose!" Envy knew Sloth couldn't forget this fact.

"I know you still like him. Also, I have a lot more information about Rose than most people since were technically friends. I know several things you would find interesting." Sloth sipped her water. Suddenly, Sloth seemed to have gained Envy's utmost attention.

Envy set his burrito down on the table and put his hands together. "I'm listening."

After Sloth was done telling Envy about Rose, he felt some of his old cocky personality return.

By the time seventh period came, Envy realized he forgot to do the physics homework. This led to a pissed off Izumi-sensei who yelled something about him being her best student and most annoying student. Five minutes before the final bell rang, a familiar voice flooded over the intercom.

"Hello Haden Cooper High! This is your homecoming president Winry Rockbell. There is going to be a date mixer on Saturday, October 23rd at the Hunter Hill country barn. So, everyone should find their best pair of jeans and cowboy boots because this is going to be so fun ya'll!"

Excited whispers began to chatter around the room. Envy glared at no one in particular. He hated that everyone had a potential date but him. He hated that Ling and Roy were both desperately trying to go with his sister. And he hated Winry for coming up with such a stupid idea. He also just didn't like her in general.

* * *

Later that night, Envy found himself struggling to write his AP English paper: the paper that was due the next day during second period. _'Why do we have to write a paper about how important it is to be in peak physical condition? And why the hell does it have to be four pages?_'He then did what every other good student does: get on gmail.

Greenhairdon'tcare: I can't write this paper

PrinceLing: You should have worked on it with me last weekend. But no, you had "family time". More like slacker time!

Greenhairdon'tcare: It's not my fault that Armstrong-sensei is unnaturally buff and we all have to write about how it's important to be like him…

PrinceLing: Talk about your running. Do you still run?

Greenhairdon'tcare: I quit cross-country last year, remember? But I still do sometimes.

PrinceLing: Just talk about that!

Greenhairdon'tcare: For 4 pages?

PrinceLing: Make the font big. Stop talking to me and get to work!

Greenhairdon'tcare: : (

Greenhairdon'tcare: Ling?

Greenhairdon'tcare: AUH FINE

Envy started typing out a rough draft of his AP English paper. He wrote about how running is important to keep your cardio up, and that it shapes up the legs and abs. There was one page typed out when he got a message from Ling.

PrinceLing: Sorry to interrupt the paper. And you better have started! But did you talk to Sloth about the mixer?

Greenhairdon'tcare: I actually did.

PrinceLing: What did she say!

Greenhairdon'tcare: She said she would go with you

PrinceLing: YAY! You're the best friend I could have ever asked for!

Greenhairdon'tcare: ….if I go to the dance with Ed

PrinceLing: ….

PrinceLing: Why didn't you type that all in one sentence? I got all excited…

Greenhairdon'tcare: Cause I'm me

PrinceLing: Okay well that's weird of her to say but just go with Ed and everything will be fine

Greenhairdon'tcare: Why does everyone think it's completely normal for me to go to the mixer with Ed? He has a girlfriend and neither of us is gay.

PrinceLing: Well I know _you_ are. I never thought of Ed as gay but he doesn't have to be to go to a dance. ENVY YOU HAVE TO MAKE THIS HAPPEN. Sloth….

Greenhairdon'tcare: What? You don't know that. I like girls!

PrinceLing: Since when have you _ever_ talked about liking a girl?

Greenhairdon'tcare: Touche

PrinceLing: Best friend knows everything! I hope you know this doesn't change anything! Especially since I knew already :)

Greenhairdon'tcare: I still haven't come out to you…

PrinceLing: gtg bye ttyl toodles!

PrinceLing signed off.

Envy sighed. Tonight was not his night. He was only one page through a four-page paper that was due the next morning, and he just came out to his best friend on gmail, albeit _completely_ unintentional. He still hadn't even come out to him officially. Stupid best friend intuition.

* * *

As a consequence of not working and having the summer off, I can't help but keep writing!

And poor Ed! He can't help his height. But maybe he _can_ relate to Napoleon :D

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T LEAD HIS OWN ARMY?

Ling: Ha I told you!

Elle: Now leave a review! Please…


	4. The Past is Not Always the Past

Yay longest chapter yet! Also, I just found out that Ling has the same voice actor as Death the Kid from Soul Eater. This makes me love both characters even more ^^

Also, I'm not updating until I get around **12 reviews**! So, please review!

Chapter 4

_Over the course of eighth grade, Envy had become really close friends with Ling. He was also friends with Ed and Roy but never hung out with either of them one on one. The first time Envy started liking Ed was in ninth grade. It was Halloween, and the four guys were going to go trick-or-treating together. They had all decided what they were going to be but thought it would be fun to surprise each other with their costumes. This was decided over lunch on the Monday before Halloween weekend. Now, it was Tuesday, and the boys were discussing their plans for the weekend._

"_Okay, so we're all meeting at Ling's mansion on Friday and then going trick-or-treating from there?" Ed was absent on Monday for a dentist appointment and had to catch up on the plans._

"_Stop calling my house a mansion, it's not even that big!" Ling's parents were both doctors and their house was enormous. _

"_And I'm not allowed to tell anyone what my costume is?" Ed's expression was basically saying 'what the hell'._

"_Yeah, cause it's more fun to guess what everyone is!" Ling beamed and started laughing._

_Ed turned to face Envy and Roy who were both eating their lunch. "This was all Ling's idea wasn't it?" Roy and Envy nodded in unison._

_Across the cafeteria, Sloth was sitting with her friends. During eighth grade, Sloth sat with Rose and Winry at lunch. She learned that Winry was also friends with Ed and Roy. Sloth realized that she actually enjoyed being friends with them, despite the fact that they were both annoying and fought a lot._

"_Roy's cute, isn't he? Do you think he would go for me?" Rose looked dreamily over at the table._

"_Ew! You're so pretty, of course he would, but he's a huge player. He dated Lyra last year and definitely cheated on her. Plus, Rose you're like a strict catholic right? Roy would not be up for that. Lyra was more his type if you know what I mean. I don't think he even knows the definition of taking it slow." Winry spouted. Even though Winry was friends with Roy, she knew about how he was with women. Rose was her friend, and she wasn't going to let her get hurt._

"_Oh, really? That's too bad. He's so tall and always seemed to come across with such elegance."_

"_Which Roy do you know? Have you ever talked to him?" asked Winry with a confused look._

"_Girls, stop arguing. We need to figure out what were doing for Halloween this weekend." Sloth was always the one who stopped their incessant rants._

"_I still think we should go as sailor scouts, I've always wanted to do that." Winry stood up from her chair with stars in her eyes._

"_I was thinking more like Charlie's angels." Rose said poking at her mashed potatoes._

"_Let's do Rose's idea. We're not in fifth grade, Winry," Sloth pointed out as she drank from her milk carton. Winry sat there pouting while Rose got excited._

_The weekend came quickly. Ed was walking down the sidewalk towards Ling's house with his pillowcase in hand. He was wearing a black top hat, black leather pants, gold vest, and fancy red jacket. He was also wearing black dress shoes and a red bowtie. Ed was carrying the pillowcase in his left hand and a whip in his right hand. His hair was in his trademark braid. As he approached Ling's house, he saw Envy walking up from the other direction._

_Like Ed, Envy was wearing black leather pants and dress shoes. He also wore a white dress shirt stained with "blood" and had a red medallion hanging from his neck. A long, black cape flowed behind him, and his hair was flowing down his back. Sharp fangs protruded from his mouth, completing his obvious vampire look._

"_Hey En! Let me guess, vampire?"_

"_Is it that obvious? Are you supposed to be in the circus, Ed?" Envy looked questionably at the whip in Ed's right hand._

"_Yeah, I'm a ringmaster!" Ed grinning. Both boys were walking up to Ling's door. Edward rang the doorbell._

"_Cool. That's a lot more creative than my costume. I wonder what Ling is dressed up as." Envy said before turning to the door. Right then, the door opened. A small girl dressed up as a fairy decided to answer._

"_Hey there May! Is your brother home?" asked Ed._

"_Uh huh. LING your weird friends are here!" May yelled as she ran away from the fuming friends._

"_How the hell are we weird you stupid girl?" Envy gritted his teeth. He was about to dash after her when Ling walked out from his kitchen._

"_Hello friends! Who's ready for some free candy?" Ling smiled._

"_Ling why the FUCK are you dressed as a giant hot dog?" Envy asked because there Ling was, in all of his glory, dressed as a giant hot dog._

"_Well you are what you eat!" Ling started laughing._

"_I have never even seen you eat a hot dog," Ed stated, as Roy was walking in the door that had yet to be closed. He approached them wearing an…interesting outfit._

"_Alright, kids. Looks like we're all here!" Roy said, causing Ed and Envy to turn around._

"_Wait Roy, just what the hell are you supposed to be?" asked Ed, looking very confused._

_Roy was standing before them in a purple suit with a red tie. He was also wearing sunglasses and red shoes._

_Envy shared Ed's look of confusion. "You look like Prince."_

_Ling decided to take a guess as to what Roy was. "Oh wait, Michael Jackson MICHAEL JACKSON," and then he started laughing again._

"_I hate all of you. I'M SUPPOSED TO BE A PIMP."_

_Ed crossed his arms. "You idiot! The point of Halloween is to go as something you're not!"_

_Roy copied Ed by crossing his own arms and smirked. "It's just like Ling said. You are what you eat."_

_The other three boys decided to drop the subject entirely. For what Roy just said did not make any sense. And if it actually made sense in Roy's head, then they probably did not want to know._

_Ling was the first one to break the silence, naturally. "Okay, let's go guys. We have candy to get!" He raised his hands and ran out the door._

"_He doesn't even have a candy bag." Ed seemed suspicious._

_After hours of stopping by doors and saying trick-or-treat, the boys returned back to Ling's house._

"_Now I think we should play candy poker! Winner gets to keep all of the candy." The other three boys gave each other a look. _

_Ed looked incredulous. "So now you're going to con us out of our candy?"_

"_Silly Ed! Do you really think I'm that good at poker? You're just scared little shorty," Ling smirked._

"_WHO'S SO SHORT HE GETS LOST IN A PILE OF CANDY?"_

"_So, does that mean you're going to play, Elric?" asked Roy, taking off his pimp jacket._

"_YOU BET IT DOES."_

"_I guess I'm in too. Envy?" Roy asked._

_Envy decided to point out a minor detail the rest of the group seemed to be missing. "Wait, Ling you don't have any candy. How are you going to play?"_

"_Well, En I'm glad you asked! I had my parents buy me eight bags of candy last night just for this occasion!" Ling stood with his hands on his hot dog hips. "But first I need to change out of this costume!"_

_Ed and Envy fell on the floor. Roy looked down at his two friends before asking, "you had this planned all along?"_

"_It will be fun don't worry." Ling claimed as he ran up the stairs, attempting to take off the giant hot dog costume._

_Two hours later Ling had a giant pile of candy behind him. He was very good at playing poker._

"_Alright I'm raising the bid to four tootsie rolls, three Twix bars, and a pack of M&Ms." Ed threw in his candy, looking frustrated. The pile of candy behind him had shrunken considerably._

"_Seriously, Ed? These are my last Twix bars. And I think Ling is bluffing AGAIN." Envy glared over at Ed._

"_Hahaha oh Ed. You probably don't even have a pair of twos. You should see what I have!" Ling threw in his candy._

"_You BASTARD! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I HAVE A FULL HOUSE!" Ed yelled before covering his mouth with his hands. Clearly, he didn't know how to keep his poker face._

"_Well I'm out," Roy said yawning. He threw his pair of sevens down._

"_Ed, you suck at poker," Envy said throwing down his cards as well._

"_Aw, you have me beat. The candy is yours." Ling said pouting._

"_I guess I'm better at poker than you guys think!" Ed greedily moved the candy pile over to himself. He then laid down his cards. He didn't even have a pair._

"_You were bluffing?" Roy asked. Even Envy and Ling were rendered speechless._

"_You had a fake rant? I didn't even think you could have a fake rant." Envy said._

"_It's 2 AM, and I'm almost out of candy. I'm going to sleep," Roy yawned._

"_Aw Roy is no fun! You can stay in the guest bedroom. It's the first on the left after you go upstairs!" Ling pointed towards the staircase, which curved around. They were playing poker in the entryway. The entryway had two curved staircases that led to the upper floor and a beautiful chandelier that hung above. Roy stuffed his remaining candy in his bag and walked upstairs._

"_So, now what?" Envy asked, as he pulled up his long, green hair into a messy bun._

_Ed and Ling both looked at each other. "VIDEO GAMES."_

_Ed, Ling, and Envy spent the next hour playing Mario Kart on the Wii._

"_I'm totally kicking Bowser's ass. Which one of you is Bowser anyway?" asked Envy._

"_That would be me, stupid. At least I don't play as Dry Bones. Why is that even its name anyway?" Ed said before he finished his second lap as Bowser._

"_Cause he's a skeleton. You should be something more size appropriate, like Baby Peach." Envy said, stifling a laugh._

"_SHUT UP. I'M SENDING A BLUE SHELL AFTER YOU." Ed yelled._

"_No, don't do that! You're going to make me lose first place. Wait, why is Ling in last place now? And why is his character Yoshi not moving on the screen?" Envy said. He paused the game and both boys looked over towards Ling. Ling was passed out on the couch with his controller on his chest._

"_Does that mean we should go to sleep too?" Ed asked._

"_Yeah sure. I know where Ling's other guest bedroom is." Envy motioned Ed to follow him._

"_What about Ling? Should we just leave him here?" _

"_Yeah, it will be his punishment for conning us out of our candy." Envy started walking towards the entryway. Both boys walked up the stairs, before Envy spoke again._

"_I'll go steal some of Ling's pajamas." Envy opened the door to Ling's second guest bedroom and Ed entered. Envy returned with two pairs of Ling's pajama pants and two of his t-shirts. Ed and Envy took turns changing in the bathroom. Ling's clothes seemed to fit Envy just fine. _

_In the bathroom, Ed glanced in the mirror. He looked like he was drowning in the over sized shirt and pants. He had to roll up the bottom of the pants just so he wouldn't trip. Ed took out his braid and let his blonde hair fall down his back. He combed his fingers through his hair before walking back out into the room._

_Envy was sitting on the queen-sized bed texting his parents that he was back at Ling's. When he heard the bathroom door open, he turned his head. Ed looked at him and scowled. "One short joke, and I'll break your fingers."_

'_He's so adorable. Wait why am I thinking this? He's my friend. Not cute. Not cute. Not cute,' Envy's thoughts chanted._

"_En, are you okay?" Ed asked, noticing that something seemed to be bothering Envy._

"_Yeah, I'm fine!" Envy grinned, crawling under the blankets. Ed climbed into the bed and got under as well. There was plenty of room between them. A third person could easily sleep in the middle. Both boys lay in the bed, staring up at the ceiling._

"_Hey Ed?"_

"_Yeah what is it?"_

"_Why did you mistake me for a girl when we first met?"_

_Ed seemed slightly taken aback. He wasn't expecting that question._

_Ed let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. He sometimes did that when he was embarrassed or felt awkward. "Well you have long hair and narrow shoulders. And you were wearing that loose white jacket when I met you. I guess I just assumed, even though me and Ling also have long hair. I'm sorry. You don't look like a girl to me anymore, not since that day."_

_Envy took a second to ponder. '_He still remembers what jacket I wore_?'_

_After thinking for a second, Envy responded. "It's okay. It was my decision to grow out my hair. I love it long, but I have to deal with the consequences of that."_

"_I like your hair long too. You just wouldn't be Envy if it was shorter."_

"_If I tell you something, will you promise to keep it between us?"_

"_Yeah I promise!"_

"_I find it weird that I've never liked a girl. I've never even kissed anyone before." Envy was turned away from Ed. It wasn't the type of conversation that eye contact helped with._

"_Oh, really? Have you talked to Ling about this?"_

"_No. For some reason, you're the only person I feel comfortable enough talking about this with," Envy suddenly felt like he shouldn't have put this all on Ed._

"_Well that's okay! I'm glad you feel comfortable telling me this. I'll always be here for you to talk to. This doesn't change anything."_

_Envy's eyes softened. '_I never noticed just how genuine Ed is,' _he thought_. _He felt like he needed to do something for Ed too. "Thanks Ed. And if you ever want any help with Rose, let me know."_

_Ed seemed slightly surprised. Envy was not usually _this_ nice. "I might take you up on that offer. She's never seemed interested in me though," Ed sighed._

"_Once she knows you, she will like you."_

"_Thanks En. You're an awesome friend." And before either one of them knew it they were both asleep._

* * *

RINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRING

Envy's poor alarm clock let out its last words before it shattered to the ground and died. The culprit? Envy's foot. He had stayed up until 3:30 working on his AP English paper. The first page wasn't that hard to write, but it had been hard coming up with the information for the other three pages. In the end, he had to increase the font size and narrow the margins of the paper.

Envy rose out of bed and stretched, raising his arms into the air. Letting out a yawn, he hopped over to his dresser and began fishing through his clothes. In eighth grade, Envy had more of a preppy style. After half of his new school mistook him for a girl, he decided that a wardrobe makeover was in order.

He pulled on a pair of black leather pants and put on a tight, black tank top. He loved wearing tanks because it showed off his abs through the tank. He finished off with his black leather jacket that he wore all of the time. He owned six of them. Envy made sure that his flat chest and pecks were always visible through tight tops so no one would mistake him for a girl. His eighth grade clothing was often loose and sometimes people couldn't tell. Envy finished off his look by tying his hair in his high signature ponytail where his long green hair trailed down his back.

In the bathroom, Envy put his right contact on his finger and tried placing it in his eye.

"OWWWWW" Envy's eyes started burning. He peeled the contact off and threw it away. "Guess it's time for a new pair." He threw out his left contact as well and began searching his cabinet for another pair. He found the box only to discover it was empty.

"Damnit now I have to make a stupid eye appointment." He put on his glasses and ran downstairs. He found the phone book on the table in the Moretti living room. "Eye…eye…eye…EYE!" Envy said trailing his finger down the yellow pages.

"Brother why are you so weird sometimes?" Pride asked as he walked by Envy and in to the kitchen.

"I'm just trying to make an eye appointment, Pride. Get over it!" Envy took the cell phone out of his pocket and started dialing the number.

"Clear Vision Center. How may we help you?"

"My name is Envy Moretti. I'd like to make an eye appointment as soon as possible. And yes, I'm a returning customer, and my phone and address are still the same." Envy hated when people asked him a bunch of pointless questions. He always got the same questions at the doctor's office, dentist's office, and every other office.

"Alright, sir. We have an opening at 10 AM today. Would you be able to make that?"

"Yes, no problem." Envy gave a mental cheer at the opportunity to skip school.

After hanging up, Envy entered the kitchen in a slightly better mood. "Mom, could you call me out of school for this morning? I'm going to go to an eye appointment for more contacts."

Lust looked at Envy and nodded. "Sure, honey. I'll drive you since Sloth needs the car to get to school. I don't need to be at the firm until after lunch anyway."

"Thanks mom."

Envy went to the eye doctor just to learn that he had to wait an entire week before he got his new contacts. He _hated_ wearing his glasses and now everyone at school was going to think he was an even bigger nerd.

Envy's mom dropped him back off at school after his appointment. By the time he got to school, he had missed his first three classes. First, he ran to Armstrong's room to turn in his English paper. The paper was late, but Envy was excused since he had an eye appointment. He then ran to the office to get a tardy slip for his fourth period class. By the time Envy entered AP U.S. History, the class was almost halfway over. All of the students were in their assigned groups chatting away. Envy walked over to the table where Ed, Ling, and Winry sat.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Envy apologized, ignoring a glare from Winry as he sat down by Ling.

"We were just talking about France!" Ling said.

"No, Ling was just talking about rice pudding volcanoes." Ed had his chin in his hand and looked annoyed. Envy gave Ling a look that said, '_Seriously_?' Ling just shrugged.

"Well America supported France in World War 1 and World War 2. Also, the American Revolution heavily influenced the French revolution in the late 1700s. We could probably do part of our presentation on the parallels between them." Envy was often nicer and less sarcastic when he was around Ed. Of course, he _did_ still like him.

"How the heck do you even know all of that?" Winry asked, gently touching her wrench.

"I actually paid attention in AP European History last year." Envy then expertly avoided a swinging wrench.

"Miss Rockbell, how many times have I told you? No wrenches in the classroom. Now come outside with me." Mr. Hughes dragged Winry out the door.

"No, I don't want to see more pictures. PLEASE. Envy, I'm sorry AHHH," Winry screamed as Hughes dragged her into the hallways and the door slammed behind her as the entire class sweat dropped.

"Well that sucks," said Envy, almost feeling sorry for her.

"I like your glasses En! How come you never wear them? They make you look like a sexy librarian!" laughed Ling, holding his stomach.

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU." Envy looked like he was ready to strangle Ling.

Ed rolled his eyes at his former friends. "Seriously cut it out you two."

Ling, Ed, and Envy made slight progress before Mr. Hughes came back into the room with a twitching Winry. They overheard something about not using wrenches to solve problems right before the bell rang to leave class.

Lunch went by quickly and so did fifth and sixth period. It wasn't until sixth period was over that something happened.

Edward was at his locker, shoving books into his backpack. He and Al usually took their time because they drove to school and did not have to catch a bus. He had just said goodbye to Rose and was putting his history book into his backpack when a familiar figure approached.

"Hello O'Chibi-kun."

Envy's hand slammed Ed's locker shut. Ed turned to see Envy smirking down at him. He was easily a head taller.

"E-Envy! What do you want? We can talk about the group project in class tomorrow."

"Aw Edward's not excited to see me. What if I'm not here to talk about some stupid project?"

"Then why are you here?" Ed seemed to look nervous. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, but they seemed to be the only two in the hallway.

"I heard something about your little girlfriend, and it gave me the confidence to make you mine for real. No more hiding it from everyone."

Ed took a step back. "I thought we agreed to stop seeing each other. Remember what happened after Lyra's party?"

"Yeah well, I've changed my mind. Besides, you and Rose haven't even kissed after _3 months_ of dating. A little bird told me that Rose is super religious and won't even kiss anyone until she's married."

"T-that's not true. We've kissed..."

"Yeah on the _CHEEK_."

"It doesn't matter what we have or haven't done. I love Rose and will wait for however long she needs. So just leave me alone, Envy."

"Is it Rose you like, or just the fact she's not a boy?" Envy glared.

"I like Rose because she's sweet and we never fight. She's…" before Ed could continue, he was interrupted by his brother walking up to them.

"Hey Envy! How are you? Ed, ready to go?" Al beamed.

Envy grinned and ruffled Al's hair. "Long time no see kiddo. Sorry, I need to go find Sloth." And with that, Envy left.

Ed and Al continued to walk down the hall towards the parking lot. "Are you and Envy working things out? You guys need to be friends again!"

"No, we were just talking about a group project that we got stuck with."

"Oh that's too bad!"

Ed's phone buzzed, indicating a text message. He pushed the main button on his iPhone.

Envy Moretti: I will make you mine again. Round 2 o'chibi. You ready?

Why did Envy seem interested in him all of a sudden? He thought Envy _hated_ him now. He preferred the Envy that refused to speak to him. Was it really just because he found out that he hadn't gotten anywhere with Rose? And who told him anyway? Sloth probably. He decided to text back.

Edward Elric: Go to hell.

* * *

Later that night, Envy got onto his gmail. He was getting on to chat a lot more lately. He double clicked on Ling's name.

Greenhairdon'tcare: There's something that I've been keeping from you for a while now.

PrinceLing: Hmmmm? Really? You definitely just got my attention.

Greenhairdon'tcare: Yeah, well I'll call you on the phone for the back-story. But long story short, I'm going to make Ed mine.

PrinceLing: You like Ed? I thought you hated him now. I just found out you were gay last night. This is happening kind of fast…. my head is spinning. MY VISION IS GOING BLACK.

Greenhairdon'tcare: Shut up. You already knew I liked guys anyway. And I still like him, but I was also pissed at him. But I'm over that now.

PrinceLing: I have to eat dinner, but I'm calling you right after!

Greenhairdon'tcare: K good. Will you help?

PrinceLing: Just tell me what you need me to do.

Envy could practically see Ling's smirk through the computer. Things were about to get interesting.


End file.
